Hunters
by Pyrestrike
Summary: A battle between Issac and co. and dragons destroys a village, leaving behind only two survivors. These two, having bred a hatred of djinn and djinn users, unknowingly settle down in Vale. What will happen when they realize Issac and co. are djinn users?


Hunters

A Golden Sun Fanfiction by Mirage 

            This all takes place 5 years later after the Venus Light house incident against Menardi and Saturos. When you see **^** that means a scene has changed. When words are in italics, that means that someone is thinking.

The Golden Sun characters, items, etc. are copyrighted by Camelot. Other characters, items, etc. are owned by me. 

------------------------------

Prelude

5 years ago:

Aviona snuck out of her room to see what her parents were talking about. Aviona, 14 years of age, hid against the wall separating the kitchen with the hallway into the bedrooms.

            "We need to get out of here before the police decide to search our house. It is unsafe for Aviona and Sam," Barbara said sadly. Aviona's mother held her husband's hands tightly.

            "I shouldn't have bombed your cell that night, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Now we are fugitives, yet we also have two kids to care for," Conan, her dad, said.

            "At least we got out. We should pack our things and leave the kids to themselves so they won't be caught in the trouble. They don't even know why we can't go outside. I still have that night at the prison running through my head."

**^**

Nineteen years early:

"_Cell number 5! Cell number 5! Inmate number 0056 is on the loose. Set the alarm and turn on the electrical wires! She is on the loose with another person! Call the prison guards and get ready for fire!" The warden directed._

_            Andreus Prison Confinement is in a remote island off the coast of Ava. An electrical fence protects the prison itself. The prison is metal and beginning to rust and the cells are cemented and old. The bars of the prison cells are as rusty as fruit can be rotten. The area around it is nothing but cement and weeds. There is neither green grass nor any dead grass. The watchtower is around 20 feet high and over looks the prison and can see a little bit of Ava._

            _"Barbara, we're almost there! Just a little farther," Conan cried as the rain poured a top their heads._

_            "Ok Conan, but I'm not sure I'm up for anymore running." Barbara said._

_            "We are almost there so just try!" Conan yelled to make sure Barbara heard over the rain. The prison guards were ahead of them and they went a different way to where Conan got in from the wires._

_            "Is that where we exit?" Barbara asked. _

                _"Yeah. Go out first and run. Make sure no one follows you, I'll catch up with you later." Conan replied as he allowed Barbara to escape. Soon Barbara was out and she began to jump into the tiny yacht and hoped aboard and turned the engine on. Barbara then saw Conan signaling her to go but she didn't go. Conan was being chased by some prison guards but finally reached the yacht and hopped on and Barbara sped off in the yacht to Ava. The town of Ava, is located southeast of the town called Vale. The town is pretty large. It's one of the largest towns in the world. The insides of the town are quite large and the streets are fairly big. The markets are just outside the owners homes and the businesses are very good and get lots of profit._

**^**

            "I still get shivers thinking about it." Conan acknowledged.

            "We just have to mask ourselves and leave the town as quickly as possible. We should do so early in the morning around 9:00 before the kids are awake." Barbara said.

            _They were fugitives? How could they keep this from us?_  _Plus_ _why the heck are they talking about leaving us here?_ Aviona thought. _I shouldn't tell Sam about this yet._ Aviona got a shiver at the thought of what her parents have gone through. "I can't believe they are fugitives. That would kind of mean Sam and I are too. They at least could have told me." Aviona said to herself quietly. Then she heard the sound of footsteps and ran back into her room and crawled back into bed. The door opened and her parents came in to make sure everything was alright and left the room saying, "I hope we are doing the right thing about leaving them here alone" and closed the door behind them.

**^**

            Four people named Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan, were at the entrance of the town, Ava. They came to the town to get some leads on Menardi and Saturos, thieves that were scouring  the country.

            "Excuse me, have you seen a man and a woman? The man has icy blue hair, has a blue cape, and wears mostly blue wearing armor? The woman has blonde hair, red markings on her face and arms, and wears a red cape, wears a dress with brown triangles at the edge of the dress, and has red boots?" Isaac asked the owner of the jewelry stall. The owner did not answer Isaac back. Isaac asked again but still no answer. Shrugging to his companions, he went and knocked on people's doors. And still no one answered. Then they knocked on Aviona's door, no one opened the door. Just as Isaac and the rest of them were about to go to the next house, people started to say, "Go away," and "You don't belong here."

            "I think we shouldn't be here, so let's go to the next town to see if the people there would talk to us." Ivan suggested to Isaac.

            "I guess you're right. Let's do as they wish I guess." Isaac said as they walked to the entrance of the town. Then all of the sudden, out of nowhere large men in armor and dragons were flying high above the city. The people of Ava began rushing their belongings into their houses and locked their doors. 

"We are here to find these fugitives! Their names are Conan and Barbara." One of the men said.

No one came out so the men charged forward with their dragons. 

            "Well I guess it is just us and the men plus the dragons." Garet said as he took out his Gaia Blade.

            Isaac took out his Swift Sword, Mia did the same and she held her Righteous Mace tightly, and Ivan too held his weapon, the Crystal Rod.

**^**

Garet ran towards several men and slashed them, unleashing his Titan Blade technique. A huge sword of energy came down from the heavens. He began using his psynergy. "Eruption!" Garet cried. Series of fire erupted from the ground and fire began sprouting and burnt the men that Garet was fighting. Garet did the same once again and summoned upon a spirit of fire, or djinn, Meteor. The sky grew dark and the men saw red spots flying in the air. A huge meteor came down and fried the men into nothing but bones. Several men actually escaped except some came out with some missing parts. Some men still got up and wanted to fight but they were too weak and collapsed. Unexpectedly a man was behind Garet and attacked him with his arrow. Garet fell down holding the side of his arm that had been hit. The man smirked and said, "Serves you right." A few minutes later Garet got up and sliced the man's leg and arm. The man cried in pain and Garet taunted the man by saying, "Serves _you_ right." Garet then ran to try and help his other friends.

**^**

Mia took her Righteous Mace and unleashed Blinding Smog special as she attacks the dragons. The dragons were flapped their wings wildly as they were sightless, and began attacking one another. That gave Mia time to use her psynergy. Mia used glacier. Ice formed around three dragons and trapped them in ice, it broke off and the dragons were free. One of the dragons  came after her. Mia attacked it and it wailed. It slashed her with its sharp claws and Mia cried out in pain. It had slashed her waistline. Mia got  mad and summoned Boreas. A huge block of ice shattered and a man that looks like a giant snow cone began to blow huge ice shards at all dragons and they froze into one huge ice cube and an arrow came down and destroyed the ice block. The dragons could not move for a while and the dragons fell to the ground, dead. Mia looked at her side and cast Ply well on herself. Garet appeared and she healed him too. The two of them went looking for Ivan and Isaac.

**^**

Ivan used Shine Plasma and attacked the men. Three plasma rays came down and electrified the men till dust started to cling onto their clothing because of static. Soon the men were covered in dust and Ivan used his Crystal Rod used its  specialty, Drown. Bubbles appeared and attacked the men. They ran up and they all tried to attack Ivan and did successfully, giving him some cuts and bruises. He summoned Thor. A circle formed in the sky and had a line in the middle and a triangle. It spun till it grew smaller and a beam came down and struck the men with lightning. A huge man holding an axe shot lightning bolts out of it, striking the men to their feet. The huge man disappeared. The men lie on the floor unconscious or dead but who could tell. Ivan had decided to help Isaac when Garet and Mia showed up and they left to find Isaac to see if he needed assistance.

**^**

_I wonder what that animal thing is?_ Aviona thought to herself as she looked out her window seeing Isaac fight as he used his djinn. 

_I believe I have seen those animals thing before. Maybe somebody had it. I think it is called a djinn. Yeah a djinn._ Aviona thought.

**^**

Isaac had been fighting both dragons and men. He had been hurt several times. A red dragon flew above and dived into Isaac but luckily he used one his djinn's powers, Granite. It created a mighty earthen barrier. The dragon tried to spew some of its fire power but didn't work. The men began using daggers and swords etc. to cut open the barrier. Isaac was preparing to use his psynergy. Isaac used his quake sphere and that attacked seven people. Isaac used it again, turning his focus against the dragons this time. His barrier faded and Isaac used his Sonic Smash with his swift sword. He attacked a dragon and killed it instantly. Isaac right after he summoned Judgment. A knight with a lion's head for his right hand and a sword in the other, with wings on it's back, pointed the lion's head and charged up a beam shot down over a valley area and exploded. As it grew larger wiping out the valley, ocean shore, and the forest, slaying every single man that was there. Mia, Ivan, and Garet showed up.

"There are way too many dragons for us to kill to get out of here alive!" Mia shouted.

"Let's form our ultimate Djinn!" Ivan suggested. 

"Ok." Isaac agreed.

Isaac, Ivan, Garet, and Mia summoned their highest djinn's, Meteor, Boreas, Thor, and Judgment. The four of the djinn's formed into something with a knight's head, wings, armor for the legs, helmet of Thor, and his hammer, legs of Thor, big arms of Boreas, with a giant block of ice ready to be shot out of it's mouth, and a meteor as the body. Its name was Eternal. Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet underestimated the power of Eternal. It killed the dragons and decimated Ava. Isaac and the rest of his friends were blown back at the force of Eternal. When they gained conscious, they tried to look for any survivors. No one was found. 

"Man, we went too far…" Isaac murmured. As everyone else sat in silence, Isaac said, "Let's try and bury as many as we can." 

They buried as many as they could, buy many of the bodies were too damaged to tell who was to be buried with who.

"Hey you guys! Check this out!" Garet called out to the others. They went to the back of the town and saw what Garet wanted.

Mia crouched down to the two bodies. "These two died in each other's arms…"

They couldn't stand it any longer. Once the burial was done, Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia left the town and tried to focus on continuing their search for Menardi and Saturos. 

A few days later, a man came to the burial site of Ava. The mysterious man in his mid twenties, had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, tall, wearing a necklace with a ball, and seemed like he worked out, was digging though rubble as if in search of something or someone. As he dug through Aviona's house, he found someone hugging another person in their arms. They stepped away as the man came closer.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," the man said.

"Sam, don't move." Aviona said.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help you. I was sent here to find you. Your parents were my friends."

"My parents? How can you be their friend if they never had any? 

"Well I guess they never told you, I was a friend from the prison. The judge let go of my conviction because they were looking for your parents." The man said. 

" Mom and dad told us never to speck to strangers. But you were a friend of my parents. Come on Sam, let's follow this man. We can't trust anyone else anyway," Aviona said, _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

Sam and Aviona walked out with the man and walked to the entrance, when one of the dragons seemed to have survived Eternal. It was about to attack Aviona and Sam when the man jumped in front and took the slash. The man attacked it back.

"Curse you and all the evil djinn in the world!" he cried. To Aviona and Sam, he said, "Run away from here. Go to the house that is deserted near the town of Vale. Live there. Catch!" the man told Aviona as he threw the keys to his house to her. The dragon swooped its head down as if ready to eat the man. Aviona didn't want to let Sam see the gruesome scene so she grabbed Sam by the arm and ran, thinking that the man had been eaten.

The mysterious man was inside the dragon's stomach and began slashing the dragon with his sword. "I know you have it somewhere." The man said as he heard the dragon squeal as he sliced the dragon. "I found it!" The man cried as he saw an animal like object  called a djinn. As the man took the djinn, he decided to kill the dragon. The man took out his sword and called, "Endless Blade!"  A long beam form of his sword shot out of the blade and through the stomach of the dragon. The man jumped out and used the attack again, taking off the dragons head. With the dragon killed, the man disappeared.

Chapter One: Aftermath

Present time, five years later:

            In the outskirts of Vale lied a two-story house. It seemed to be newly built, around five and a half years old. The design is new in the interior and exterior. It is much newer than the houses in Vale and the other older towns.  

A young 19 year old woman with long blue-purple hair, turquoise eyes, slender legs walked into a room.

"Sam wake up." Aviona said to her ten year old brother who was  still in bed.

            "Why Aviona?" Sam asked his sister as he stared at the clock that stood on his counter. "It's only 7:00."

            "Just get up, we have work to do."

            "Like what?" Sam inquired as he got out of his bed.

             "It is my first day at the job so I have to get there early. Do you understand? Now brush your teeth and get dressed. I don't want to mess this job up either." Aviona said as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs. After Sam got dressed and brushed his teeth, he went down the stairs and sat at the dinner table.

            "So what do we have to eat today, Sis?" Sam asked as his sister cooked.

            "We are having the same thing as yesterday, chicken and vegetables." Aviona replied as she set the dishes down and ate.

            "What are you doing anyway?" Sam asked curiously with food flying out of his mouth as he asked.

            "I am going to be a chef at the bed and breakfast. I want you to be on your best behavior and don't mess around and get yourself into any trouble. I don't want you to mess up my job again for messing around. Got it?" Aviona asked.

            "Yeah, whatever."

            After Sam and Aviona finished eating, they left their house and rode their horses to Vale. Once they got there, Sam got off and ran around the open field on his skateboard. Aviona got off her horse and ran after Sam.

            "I told you not to fool around," she told Sam.

            "Well don't you have a job to get to?" Sam said as a diversion.

            "Oh, right." Aviona ran and asked a person where she could find the bed and breakfast. The woman pointed to the house atop a hill. It seemed small; the roof was made out of hay or straw. Aviona knocked on the door and a woman in her twenties opened it. She had purple hair, in a purple-pink short dress, brown boots, and a small cape in the back. 

            "Come on in, my name is Jenna, nice to meet you today and welcome to Vale's B&B. How many people do you have? Can I get you anything?" Jenna asked  Aviona in high spirits.

            "I applied for a job here to be the chef," Aviona said as she looked around the bed and breakfast. "Where can I find Mrs. Dora?"

            "She isn't here but if you like you may have a seat or you can begin cooking, your choice." Jenna said with a smile on her face.

            "Thank you." Aviona said as she went over to the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator. The front door opened and a lady in her late forties came in with a younger man in his twenties like Jenna. He had blonde hair, yellow tunic, brown boots, and blue clothing. 

            "Hello Mrs. Dora."

            "Hello Jenna, how is the business?" Dora asked.

            "Good. A young lady named Aviona said she signed a job application for a chef." Jenna said.

            "Oh, Isaac, can you take the groceries to Aviona please?" Dora, his mother, asked.

            "Sure," Isaac said as he walked over to Aviona. "You are Aviona, right?"

            "Yes that is me." Aviona said as she took the bags and put the food into the refrigerator. Isaac walked upstairs and entered his room. Dora asked Aviona to cook and took Jenna by surprise as they walked up the stairs. Dora knocked on Isaac's door.

            "Who is it?" Isaac asked as he walked to the door.

            "It is your mother and Jenna." Dora replied.

            Isaac opened the door and Dora and Jenna walked in.

            "What is it?" Isaac asked.

            "I want you to share this room with Jenna, don't worry, I'll bring a separate bed for Jenna." His mother said.

            "What? I can not stay in the same room with Isaac." Jenna said in shock.

            "Why?" Isaac asked his mother.

            "Because we are quite busy and we have plenty of guests, so we need the extra rooms. Please be mature about this you too. Once Garet finishes Jenna's house, she will live on her own and she won't be in your room anymore." Dora said.

            "Fine, I just hope Garet finishes that house soon." Isaac murmured.

            Jenna heard Isaac and whispered, "Me too." And she went down the stairs with Dora. Isaac left the room and went outside.

**^**

            "I can't believe her." Isaac said as he was talking to his friend Garet. Garet  has spiky red-orange or brown hair, a long armored shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. 

            "You can't believe what?" Garet asked.

            "My mother. She wants me to share a room with Jenna!"

            "Isn't that a good thing?"

            "No."

            "Why?"

            "What if I bump into her doing her own thing?"

            "You got me."

            "Do you see what I mean?"

            "Yup. This is hilarious," Garet said with a quick laugh. "Sorry."

            All of the sudden, Sam came skating by and bumped into Garet. Garet fell and Isaac helped him up.

            "I haven't seen you here before." Garet said as Sam got up.

            "My sister got a job here at the bed and breakfast. Her name is Aviona. She gets on my nerves even if I am younger." Sam said as her rode away.

            "Hey, didn't you say you saw her today?" Garet asked Isaac.

            "Yeah."

            "Well… anyway. Back to your problem."

            "How can my mother put me in such torture." Isaac said.

            "Maybe it would work out fine. You never know until you try."

            "I hate your advice Garet."

            "I know but you have no one else to talk to since Sheba, Ivan and Mia left with the new good guys Felix and Alex."

            "Yeah. Thanks for nothing." Isaac said as he walked away.

            "Hey! I did do something!" Garet called to Isaac's back.

**^**

            In the tower of the Venus Lighthouse, Sheba, Ivan, Felix, Mia, and Alex went to the ruins of the lighthouse where Isaac and the rest of them fought Menardi and Saturos. They thought that there may be clues heading them to the whereabouts of Menardi and Saturos.

            "I fell as if I am Sherlock Holmes or the gang in a Scooby Doo episode." Sheba complained.

            "Well we are searching for clues anyway." Alex replied.

            "I think I found something." Felix said as the rest followed Felix.

            "What is it?" Mia asked curiously.

            "This is a piece of the lighthouse." Ivan responded.

            "What is so important about it?" Mia asked again.

            "Well it seems to have been lifted after Isaac and the rest of them evacuated." Felix answered.

            "But how could Menardi and Saturos make it out in time before the building was destroyed?" Sheba questioned.

            "That is what we need to find out." Alex responded

            "Well we found one clue. All we need is the big clue." Ivan said.

            "We can start at this cave that Menardi and Saturos must have made with their psynergy." Mia inquired.

            "When did you see the cave?" Alex asked.

            "Just now." Mia answered.

            Everyone walked into the cave in a single file. It was dark and no one had fire psynergy or lit a match to see where they were going. They all used their sense of touch to feel the walls of the cave. Felix was first and saw a bright light up ahead by just a little bit. Once they got closer, Felix almost fell into a large hole.

            "There is a hole and we have to jump over one at a time." Felix commanded.

            "What if one of us falls in?" Mia asked.

            "We will try our best to save you." Felix said.

            "Well we should get going before sunset." Alex said.

            Felix jumped across the hole, followed by Ivan, and Alex. The two girls had trouble but were lifted and made it.

            "What a rush!" Mia shouted.

            "I never want to risk my life again." Sheba complained as she walked over to Ivan, her boyfriend.

            They left the cave and walked into a field of grass. The grass seemed to have been stepped on so they followed the tracks.

**^**

            Isaac entered his house at 9:30p.m. Aviona had left the bed and breakfast since the closing time and told his mother that he was clearing his head. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the door of his room. He knocked.

            "It's Isaac. Can I come in?"

            "Yes." Jenna replied.

            Isaac turned the knob and opened the door. He saw Jenna getting ready to sleep. He walked to his closet feeling awkward having a woman in his. He walked into the restroom and closed the door to change. Once he came out he walked to his bed.

            "What were you doing so late at night?" Jenna asked startling Isaac at the thought that she had slept already.

            "Clearing my head." Isaac said as he got into his bed.

            "What for?"

            "No reason."

            "If you are clearing your head then you must have a reason to do so." Jenna said.

            "Nothing that you would care about."

            "That must mean it was something. It was about the room thing huh?" 

            "No comment. Now just go to sleep alright?"

            "I won't go to bed until you answer my question. Is something wrong about me or how I act or aren't you mature enough to handle a boy and girl in one room?" Jenna asked.

            "Just take a nap or something so you don't have to talk so much." Isaac said, frustrated.

            "I will after you tell me." 

            "Just stop annoying me! It has been a long day and I want to sleep. Is it so hard for you to understand or something?!" Isaac shouted.

            "If you want to yell, yell because the truth will come out eventually and if it doesn't I can just ask your best friend Garet; he will tell me." Jenna said in an evil tone.

            "He won't tell you."

            "But how do you know? He can change his mind you know."

            "Look, I will tell you in the morning. Now can I sleep?" Isaac said.

            "I cant wait for tomorrow. Just tell me now."

            "No!"

            "Yes!"

            "I hate this idea of the room! You happy now!?"

            "Yes, but I don't think that is all."

            "Mind your own business."

            "Maybe I will."

            "Good. Now can I go to bed now?" Isaac asked.

            "Yeah," Jenna said as she shut her eyes. "But I don't think that was it." She whispered.

**^**

            Aviona had just gotten home with Sam. They entered the house and Sam went upstairs. Aviona stayed downstairs to make a phone call to Dora.

            "Hello?" A woman answered on the other end.

            "Is this the bed and breakfast?" Aviona asked.

            "Yes. Who is this?"

            "It's Aviona."

            "Oh hello. It's Dora. What do you need?"

            "Um, I wanted to know if my brother could help around tomorrow?"

            "That would be great."

            "Thanks. Sorry for the late call."

            "No problem. Good night." Dora said and hung up.

            Aviona walked up the stair and stopped. She heard something behind her. She turned around and no one was there. She continued up the steps and still had the feeling that someone was following her. She opened the door to Sam's room and saw him sleeping. She closed the door behind her and turned to check and see if anyone was there again. No one. She walked down the hall and opened her door. She walked inside and closed the door. Outside her room a shadow appeared.

*End Chapter*

Notes & Explanations:

            So how did you like the first chapter? Well I liked it since I wrote it. Ok, well the made up characters are Aviona and Sam. They don't exist in the game. There will be some more made up people as well. I think this is a good story and if you liked it then you might want to check out my other story The Covenant of the AntiMagics. I would like an R&R for both my stories. I think you will like this fanfiction. Well if you have any comments or anything, then write them down on in your review. Thanks :). If you have anything to say personally then email at this address.

E-mail: pyrestrike@msn.com


End file.
